User talk:Mr. Guy
I have left since all of you drive me insane. - Mr. Guy why are you leaving?what if poff attacks again then were doomed!!! Judging how many sysops/'crats are here because of him and I, you won't have much of any trouble. Also, I'm leaving for my sanity. Mr. Guy 17:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ok i wanted to leave cause of the so called revival project The revival project actually happened over a year ago... Mr. Guy 18:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) do you also think there shoould be demoting i always asked why chris mclean is admin and alex doesn,t even log in anymore # Chris is an old friend of mine. #Alex just doesn't want to go here anymore. I hope all of you can succeed without me, but I'm sure you won't... Mr. Guy 18:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC) why shpuldn,t i sucseed without you?(just a question) It's a fact I'm the one who prevented this place from turning into nothing more than a plie of spam for a LONG time... Mr. Guy 18:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) OK i MAY be LEAVING to i liked unmario when you could create pages who didn,t have to be mario related right now *sigh* and if you are leaving maybe you could join my wiki its name is weegee wiki you can edit there whatever you want my account is Ireflowa222 there i am leader there (i created that wiki when i used my Ire flowa222 account here)here is a link:http://ultimateweegee.wikia.com/wiki/Weegee_Wiki Darn it... Who's in charge of UnMario now? You really need to tie up some loose ends before you leave. :/ Super Mario Bros 16:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) yes someone needs to be in charge Family guy freak 2 Nobody here is good enough to replace me. Judging how all of you have the powers, why not just assist each other? Only Purple and he's inactive. Mr. Guy 20:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :That will probably end up not working, especially if the 'Crats (who seem to be the final authority, and with the overabundance of them) have different opinions on things (like some wanting the Weegee crap and others not wanting it); since you are leaving UnMario (or not leading us anymore), I would extremely suggest letting Chris McLean being in charge. He's trying his hardest to keep UnMario clean and puts a lot of effort into his work. We need someone to be in charge and keep order, otherwise it will develope into another series of chaotic events. Super Mario Bros 22:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Too bad Mr. Yellow (Chris McLean) isn't active enough... Mr. Guy 22:28, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :He's actually in the chatroom almost everyday (the Userpedia chat) and has been on the forum for the past few days. He may not be editing at the moment, but he still watches over the wiki and helps discuss big decisions (as well as being a BIG help in the battle against Poff and cleaning out a lot of the spam and vandalism). Super Mario Bros 22:35, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Also, what do you mean by not active enough? He makes edits almost everyday (save for the past three days), but he still appeared in the forum and in chat, so I don't see how he's not active enough. Super Mario Bros 22:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I need to be a crat. I have to undo stuff here. Some of the pages deleted were good or could be moved to another wikia. The Stupid Adventures of Po 22:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Guy, come back!! Many people are abusing their power as admins!!! There should be a system of checks and balances similar to the way OUR government does it!!! Just look at the deletion logs!!! Fergzilla 21:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually... there has been some quiet now that he's gone... he deleted pages and made us mad, but still. Im... not laughing anymore.TheKiraDood5 23:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Who's Going to Be a sysop? I need to know... If poff attacks the wiki will fall!--KoopaGalaxain 19:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Just look at recent changes and switch to the number of edts to 500. Just do it. This place is a hell hole again. Mr. Guy 22:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Go to chat, we need to talk, Lario Chris McLean 22:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Even with JavaScript, chatrooms don't work on my computer. Mr. Guy 00:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) If you all need to talk, you can do it in the forum. Purple Ninjakoopa 00:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) You can use mibbit at darkmyst.org since it doesn't need Java Chris McLean 00:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) about chris... i think he left search for Special:Listadmins look when he last logged in and edited... PLZ!!!!! You have to get LG2000 and me permission to our old account please i beg you i want to edit as my former self!please!!!i also am gonna earn the sysop rights!(even that chris doens't believe that me and lg2000 did help in the battle with poff)but please!!!unblok our accounts please!!!I beg you!!!!!!!! hay mr guy :-) hay u probly dont remember me but its SGR here and im gonna ask u nicely PLEEZ not to leave this wiki coz if u do it will fail epically and its kinda pointless PLEEZ Mr Guy From Shy Guy Rules :-) Well, for the past times I've been here everything was fine. I still edit here every once in a while, but it's generally one edit per month. I'm a little too busy now to have time for this place. I am active at two other Un-Wikis: UnAnything and UnPokemon. Mr. Guy 20:44, May 17, 2010 (UTC) k as long as u dont let this wiki rot away slowly in the corner like a three year old egg mayo sandwhich SGR hay hay mr guy i know this was ages ago buuuuut why is eggy77 blocked? SGR Paranoia, I guess. Mr. Guy 19:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mr. Guy Who's ur favorite wwe wrestler? Luigi992 20:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Luigi992 har de har har are my random questions about things that happened years ago annoying you yet? SGR If you continue asking them, I won't give you any soup. Mr. Guy 19:31, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, are you back on UnMariowikia? ~'YoshiesruleAWESOMENESS'~ 01:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) can i interview you? you blocked that poff bozo. UR AN UN-HERO! so i'll inter view u! Q: do u think cheese haters are better than cupcake haters? plz answer. They're both okay, just as long as they're not extremists. Mr. Guy 19:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Can my Wiki be an affilate? It's called Weird Weegee's Wiki (weirdweegee.wikia.com). It is very funny and I would like it if we could be affilates. And now I shut up. Imadoofus 12:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you active?an So you're active after all? Last time i checked, your last contribution was over 1 year ago. This wiki really started to look like crap ever since. There's lots of stupid pages. I can give you a brief list of some here: *The smurfy *Nintendo Gamechesse *Super Koopa Sunshine *Abraham Lincoln *Le *MY MOM!!! ( clearly states no stupid your mom jokes) *Nim-Nom Seriously.. MS Paint recolors are for sonic not for mario *Nintendo Poo *Zant *Katsu *Katsu War *There are also tons of blank pages which you can find here : . If i adopt this wiki, i'm obliterating them all. --RockoRocks (talk) 11:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Activity Don't worry, i'll take care of this wiki. I'll start by updating the mainpage which has been left unedited for over 3 years. --RockoRocks (talk) 20:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, how are you doing then? I'm nowadays on Fantendo, but only got here recently because of some troll guy deciding to talk to me here. Arend (talk) Your thoughts on this wiki I can definetely see why you left this wiki a while ago. It's really terrible, because there are like 400 bad articles here and a weak structure. We really need to get rid of lots of bad articles if this wiki will ever be better. We also need to update the homepage and create better policies on what's funny and whatsnot. I was wondering what you think of this wiki like what it is today. Also, you're a cool guy for creating a wiki like this. --'R'ocko'R'ocks 20:22, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Your thoughts on this Wikia Mr. Guy, finding someone to help me clean up would be difficult. To clean up this wiki quicklier I've tried adopting it multiple times. But I can't adopt it now, since you are active. Yes, I sound like a noobish begger now, but they say I could ask you to grant me administrator and/or bureacrat rights. http://img829.imageshack.us/img829/9871/z4r.png I've been wanting to become an admin or something here for a while. Some things I really want to do is update the homepage and delete some articles and stuff in Category:Candidates for Deletion. Otherwise this wiki is crap and it will always stay crap. Then there's really no hope for it. --'R'ocko'R'ocks 10:48, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking about adopting this wiki. Can you help? Could you kindly consider this proposal? Oobooglunk (talk) 07:01, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Help! I tried to adopt this wiki, but something went wrong! Hello, I am Oobooglunk, a user who tried to adopt this wiki in an effort to reinforce its latent potential (i.e. making good articles better) and remove all the spam. However, here is the problem: 1. I sent a request to adopt this wiki and received this error message: Error while sending, try again soon. Error: The article you tried to create has been created already. Please add a number inside of parenthesis when trying again like so: UnMarioWiki (2) 2. This error signifies that somebody else (probably RockoRocks) already tried to adopt this wiki 3. Rockorocks has a universal ban that covers all wikis (don't ask me why) 4. Now that you're gone, nobody is left to take charge of this wiki! Please, Mr. Guy, hear me out. I need the privileges of an admin to make this wiki better, and I do truly care about it. I've made 940 edits since I joined in late 2011, and I've been contributing for 27 days straight. If you could kindly grant me administrative privileges, that would be great. Sincerely, Oobooglunk (talk) 22:54, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Please do it for Oobooglunk; this is very important. May the admin rank be with him. :( Marc122 (talk) 00:57, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Done. Mr. Guy (talk) 04:03, January 5, 2014 (UTC)